Retour
by Leave the light on
Summary: Ce qui se passe juste après l'épisode "la Fugue". Dédiée a tout les fans de Laure et Benji :D


Retour

Auteur : Leave the light on, aka Ptite Nini

Disclaimer : Les noms des personnages et les situations décrites appartiennent entièrement à la société de production Marathon (si c'était à moi ça se saurait :DD). Aucun profit n'est dégagé par l'écriture de ces fanfictions. Ca m'éclate, c'est tout :D Enjoy ! 

Rating : PG-13 (c-a-d interdit au moins de 12 ans, y a pas vraiment de raison mais c'est par précaution)

"On va faire une famille d'enfer, tous les trois"

Sa fille. Clara était sa fille, maintenant, et Benji avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue, puis la reposa au sol. La main de Laure vint se glisser dans la sienne, et leurs regards se croisèrent. La lumière dans ses yeux était revenu, cette lumière dans laquelle il s'était si souvent perdu avant que les épreuves ne s'abattent sur eux. Il l'embrassa, pour rattraper le temps perdu, pour effacer l'angoisse de la perdre encore. 

"Maman, c'est ton amoureux Benjamin ?"

La question pris Laure par surprise. Elle se tourna vers Clara, et hocha la tête. Le geste sembla suffire à la petite fille, qui pris la main libre de sa mère dans la sienne. Tous les trois, ils repartirent vers la villa. 

Epuisée par les émotions d'une journée bien trop longue pour elle, Clara s'endormit avant même que sa tête n'eut touché l'oreiller. Laure et Benjamin restèrent un long moment dans sa chambre, à la regarder dormir. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main une seul minute, émerveillés par le contact, l'intimité qui leur était enfin offerte. Sans chagrins, sans menaces au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

Enfin, Laure sentit sa propre fatigue la rattraper. Ses paupières semblaient animées d'une volonté propre et elle se surprit à rouvrir les yeux sans pouvoir se rappeler les avoir fermés. Benji se rendit compte qu'elle allait finir par s'endormir sur place, et il la poussa doucement hors de la chambre de Clara. Elle l'emmena vers sa propre chambre. Les mots se bousculaient dans leurs têtes, mais ils n'osèrent pas briser le silence qui régnait dans la maison. 

Laure referma la porte derrière eux, et les bras de Benjamin se refermèrent sur sa taille. Il l'attira en arrière, et, en reculant, se prit les pieds dans une peluche oubliée là. Ils basculèrent ensemble sur le lit, et Laure éclata de rire. Comme une pluie d'été après la sécheresse. Benji sentit un poids immense disparaître de ses épaules. Il se mit à rire avec elle. Et quand les larmes remplacèrent le rire, il l'attira contre lui, et la laissa pleurer, la tête enfouie au creux de ses épaules. Toute la souffrance, toute la tension accumulée chaque jour passé loin de lui la submergèrent. Une main perdue dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressant son dos, il lui murmura toutes les choses qui lui avaient brûlé les lèvres pendant leur séparation. 

"J'ai besoin de toi, si tu savais. J'étouffe quand t'es loin de moi, j'en crève. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé." 

Doucement, l'orage passa. Elle finit par s'écarter légèrement, assez loin pour le regarder dans les yeux, assez près pour rester dans sa chaleur. 

"Pardon"

"Pour quoi ?"

"Je … " Ses mots se perdirent dans la bouche de Benjamin. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, laissant leurs mains parcourir le corps de l'autre. 

"Beaucoup trop d'habit, ma puce" constata finalement Benji, à moitié sérieux.

"Tu peux parler, toi" répondit Laure en souriant. Passant sa main sous son pull, elle chatouilla son estomac, ce qui le fit bondir et tomber du lit.

"Hey !"

Il se releva en faisant la grimace, et Laure, morte de rire, lui lança un oreiller à la figure. "Espèce de gamine, va ! Tu vas voir…" Il remonta sur le lit, mais abandonna le projet de la chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive quand il la vit se frotter les yeux et réprimer un bâillement.

"T'es morte, toi. Dodo, maintenant"

Il se déshabilla, mais garda son caleçon. Laure le regardait, et il lut une question dans ses yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

"Plus tard. Quand tu seras en forme. On a toute la vie, maintenant." 

Son attention était tellement touchante que Laure en eut le souffle coupé. Il attendrait, pour la même raison qu'il l'avait quittée. Parce que son bonheur comptait plus pour lui que ses propres désirs. 

Il la regarda se déshabiller. Il faisait froid dans la chambre, mais, à la grande surprise de Benji, elle ne passa pas une chemise de nuit, mais un tee-shirt, trop grand pour elle. Son tee-shirt, celui qu'il mettait pour aller courir et qu'il avait cherché partout après le départ de Laure.

"Tu me voles mes affaires, toi, maintenant ?" 

"J'ai dormi dedans presque toutes les nuits après m'être installée ici. J'avais besoin de … "

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle éteignit la lumière et elle le rejoignit sous les couverture. 

"J'avais besoin de toi" 

Il la serra contre lui.

"Je suis là maintenant."

"Je sais. Je t'aime."

Leur lèvres se trouvèrent dans l'obscurité. Ils s'endormirent, collés l'un à l'autre. 


End file.
